Lisa Shaffer
Lisa Shaffer went down in history as the very first Sole Survivor. She earned this title in Survivor: Borneo. Most of it had to do with how well she got along with everyone. Dawn Rarendez, who was her best friend in the game. Profile *Lisa was born in San Francisco. Growing up, she lived with 3 older brothers, and 3 younger brothers. She graduated from the University of Georgia and got a degree in business management. *She currently lives in San Francisco with her boyfriend, Jay. Lisa likes to spend most of her time outdoors. She likes to hike, bird watch, and to swimming. Survivor Lisa arrived on the island a little shy, but opened up when everyone was gathering around the campfire and told a little bit about themselves. She quickly got along with everyone aside from Zach Phelium, due to the fact that he isolated himself from everyone else. Lisa quickly formed a friendship with Dawn Rarendez. At the first tribal council, she voted for Quinn. However, everyone else voted for Zach. When voted Quinn due to having a slightly smaller friendship with him than with Zach. On day 4, Trent Schroeder told Lisa and Dawn that he saw Valeria Lotte and Quinn Dolynce kissing, to which they all saw as a threat and agreed to vote one of them off next. Quinn ended up winning the immunity challenge, so Lisa, Trent, and Dawn voted out Lisa in a 3-2 vote. After tribal council, Trent and Quinn started arguing about Valeria's elimination and the relationship she and Quinn have. Lisa was hoping they could work it out, but kept fighting even up to tribal council. Lisa won the immunity challenge of Day 8 and Quinn told her and Dawn to vote for Trent. They went along with the plan, and Trent was the voted out in a unanimous 3-1 vote. During the final three, Lisa and Dawn made an alliance to stick together during the next challenge. However, Quinn won the challenge which put Lisa on edge. She had a very big hunch that she was going to leave. She even told Jeff Probst that if she goes, she won't have any regrets. Fortunately for Lisa, she went with Quinn to the Final 2 During the Final tribal council, Lisa managed to gain the votes of Trent and Dawn and win the title of Sole Survivor, only losing Valeria's vote. Post-Survivor Lisa is still in touch with Dawn and Valeria. They sometimes meet up and go out to eat together In May 2019, Lisa and her fellow castaways went to Valeria and Quinn's wedding. She described it as one of the most beautiful ceremonies ever. In July 2019, Lisa's boyfriend, Jay, proposed to her. The two are currently engaged. Trivia Lisa is the very first Sole Survivor in any Survivor season. She is also the first female Sole Survivor Lisa is the first contestant to ever win individual immunity Lisa is the first female finalist Lisa thought that Survivor was going to take place on an island with a house or shelter. When she saw where it took place, she thought it took them to the wrong place. Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Borneo Contestants Category:Winners Category:Survivor: Borneo Category:Finalists Category:African-American Contestants